Kate and Humphrey's First Meeting
by tohodynasty
Summary: How the two stars of Alpha And Omega Met. I had posted this once before but it turned out all wonky.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper Park  
Alberta, Canada

The massive bull moose finally collapsed into the snow, felled by Winston's jaws crushing the moose's neck. Crimson blood stained the snow from the bleeding wound as Winston ripped open the neck with much force. The other members of the hunt squad rushed over and howled over their fresh kill. Winston's strong front paws planted themselves over the deceased's head and utter a howl louder and deeper than his comrades. "This was a good winter morning. Take pride in our accomplishment here, men. Not very often that we can bring to our families a feast like this during the coldest of seasons."  
The other wolves howled with pride when suddenly, one of them caught sight of a faint rustling beneath the snow near them. Winston noticed as well and relieved himself from the fallen bull to walk towards the moving white powder. The closer he moved, the more clear it became that he saw the distinct color of gray and black mixed in with the white. He bent his head low and used his nose to brush the snow away.  
Buried underneath was a wolf pup, no younger than two months old. The pup was covered in gray fur and his head was topped with a black mane. His eyes were opened very slightly and Winston noticed a cerulean-blue color to them.  
"Hutch, Saphina!" Winston called out just soft enough that only the supporting Alphas and Betas could hear. "Go back to the den and alert Eve. Help her to set a place in our cave for our guest. The rest of you take our kill home."  
Hutch and Saphina nodded almost immediately and ran off towards the path while the other wolves struggled to move the dead moose. Winston carefully picked up the pup by the scruff of his neck, at the same time searching for any sign of the wolf's parents. All was silent except for Winston's deep low breathing, the sounds of the pup's faint whimpers and the cold winter wind breezing through their fur. Winston scanned the area one last time, then began walking with the pup down the path following the rest of the wolves. He would return to search again later after the pup had been tended to.

Eve watched Winston enter the den with the shivering pup in his mouth. She started running down the path away from the cave and very gently took the pup from her pack mate. "Any sign of the mother or father?" Asked Eve nervously. Winston shook his head negatively. "I'll go back out there shortly to commence my search."  
The great pack of Alphas, Omegas and Betas watched as Eve started back up the path to the head Alpha cave. She looked towards Hutch and ushered him to bring a slab of the moose carrion to her. Hutch mouthed silently, "Yes, ma'am." Hutch went to do his leader's bidding while Winston walked up the path away from the den.


	2. Chapter 2

Winston returned to where the wolf pup was found and he lifted his head up towards the sky to sniff the winter air. The scent of blood filled his nose, unnoticeable at the time that he and the team brought down the moose. The moose's blood must've mixed in with whoever's blood he could smell in the breeze.

Winston then began following the scent at the very far back of a dead end and the smell was the strongest it had been since he caught it. He turned and looked at a shrubbery of snow-covered bushes to his right and walked towards it. He turned around and used his tail to brush away the powdery snow, then turned back to look through the bush. What he saw was horrible.

Two dead wolves laid sprawled over each other on blood-soaked snow, a male and female Omega pairing. Their faces were clawed up and their throats were savagely ripped open. Winston stepped back quickly and looked around the area, hoping to find the killers. He saw nothing and he heard nothing but the wind and his own rapid breathing.

Winston began thinking to himself, _What am I going to tell the kid?_ As he carefully covered the dead wolves beneath a light blanket of snow, the thought stayed in his head. He also start thinking about who could've committed this crime. The first thought that came to mind was a wolf from the other side of the valley. An Eastern wolf with a grudge, most likely. Either that or just a random rogue passing through. They saw a lot of those from time to time, just minding their own business and keeping out of the Western pack's business. Winston only felt sorry that the two wolf parents would most likely never be avenged as well as their young pup's little chances for survival on his own. Unless…


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon, young one. You must eat something." Eve softly told the young pup as she pushed the slab of meat gently towards his face. The pup had finally stopped shivering thanks to the warmth of the sheltered cave but he remained still, looking up at the towering Alpha wolf before him. He felt hungry and scared at the same time, not knowing what to do. Eve sighed and sat down in front of him. "I'm not leaving until I see you take a bite." She said in her soft voice.

Winston suddenly came up the path and entered the den, followed by two joyous female wolf pups behind him. "I won again! Alphas rule!" The blonde-furred one of the duo giggled. The smaller, white-furred pup next to her just sighed and shook her head while at the same time laughing quietly.

Winston turned around to face the Alpha pup. "Keep your voice down, Kate. We have a problem." He told her in a low, firm voice. Kate peered around behind him and saw her mother still sitting on the floor… and the young wolf laying down before her presence. "Who's he?" She asked her father. Winston replied, "A guest, for now. That may change soon but you may go see him if you want. Maybe you can help him to eat a bit."

Kate nodded and moved away from Winston. Lilly only sat and watched from a distance as Kate stood between her mother and the silent young wolf. "He's kinda cute." She said smiling, facing away from Eve. Kate nudged the moose flesh with her nose an inch closer to the pup's face. "Hey, will you eat if I share with you?" Kate asked.

Cautiously, the male pup looked up towards her face and suddenly his eyes widened. Standing before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Everything about her was perfect from her peach-blonde fur to her hazelnut eyes. And that voice… only her voice rivaled that of his own mother's. A vision of beauty.

The male pup quickly got to his feet, much to the surprise of Eve and Winston. Kate giggled. "That's it! Good boy!" She motioned towards the food on the stone cave floor and laid down on her chest and stomach. The pup rested on the ground as well and the two of them began eating while Eve and Winston went outside.

"The pup's parents are dead. I found them near the dead end of the valley. Their deaths were not committed by natural causes. Both throats were ripped open." Winston told Eve.

Eve gasped. Then she growled beneath her voice, "Those Eastern wolves… I'm about to give that Tony what he deserved from the beginning."

"Now, now… we don't know exactly for sure if it was a wolf from Tony's pack. Remember, we saw a couple rogues just pass through a couple days ago." Said Winston to Eve.

Eve sighed angrily and nodded her head in agreement with her husband. Then her expression of anger turned to worry as she looked at Winston. "We can't abandon the pup. He has nowhere else to go."

"I know, Eve and I don't plan to do so. But… we must not say anything about what I saw to him. He's been through enough today and when the time is right, he'll know. Besides… heh heh, it seems that our little girl is quite attached to him." He looked towards Kate who was wrestling with the pup at the far back of the cave.

"That appears to be the case. Let's go tell him." Eve said, smiling.

Kate laughed and howled proudly with her two front paws pinned against her playmate's chest who was on his back against the floor. "Told ya I don't play fair, Humphrey!"

Humphrey, the wolf pup's name, laughed back at her and playfully pawed towards Kate's face. He didn't notice Kate's parents nearby until Eve spoke up. "Okay, young lady. Take a breather for a minute. Your father and I have something to say."

"Yes, Mom." Kate answered, easing her weight off of Humphrey so he could get back on his feet. She and Humphrey stood side by side and looked at Winston and Eve, eager to hear what the two pack leaders had to say...

-a minute later-

Kate and Humphrey ran happily out of the cave, bouncing and playing. She quickly licked his ear and yelled out, "Tag! You're it!" Kate ran down the path and Humphrey watched her disappear into a nearby clutter of trees. Humphrey grinned and yelled out, "Not for long!" He ran down the path and into the woods after her, glad to be with wherever she'd be.


End file.
